


Metaphorically Sane

by Music_Boxx



Category: Hollywood Undead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Boxx/pseuds/Music_Boxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A camera, a lifelong friend, and a rundown apartment in Manhattan are all Addie has, after, she is faced with a decision that will changer her for better or for worse, who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mister Bigshot Himself

Yeah, sure, I knew this was probably a bad idea, I knew I would probably end up regretting this in the morning, but there was something so tempting about the small metal object in front of me. It seemed to call to me, soothing me into a false sense of comfort, telling me everything is going to be okay. A sob shook my body violently, and I sat on the floor of my apartment bathroom, trying to catch my breath as the small blade tempted me further. I shook my head, finally able to gain my composure. I couldn’t do this, not now, not anymore. I scrambled off the floor, staring at the blade for another moment, as if contemplating a long, morally compromising question before snatching the blade off of the counter and throwing it into the trash with the rest of the garbage. I felt a massive weight lift off my chest, allowing air to freely flood into my lungs for the first time since I was a teenager.

I opened the door and walked into my bedroom and flopped onto the bed, sinking into the pillows that, though normally lumpy and painful, seemed heavenly at the moment. I groaned, the inhumane sound echoed irritatingly off the walls. I stared at the ceiling above me, so cracked and mold that I felt it could collapse on me at any moment. Not a day went by where I didn’t question why I put up with this place. It was disgusting, way below human dignity, and the people living here were far worse, but it was the only place I could afford. I was swimming in student loans I needed to pay back, and I was still human, so I needed to buy food and all that garbage, which left me with barely any spending money left, and I was barely able to afford the phone that I had. I walked everywhere to save as much money as possible, even though my job was nearly two miles away, even thinking about the trek made my legs burn.

I felt a violent buzz in my pocket, and I pulled it out to see a text pop up on the lock screen, it read out as White Gold. That was the name my best friend chose for herself long ago in highschool. We both decided we would choose names that represented us and who we are, nicknames but with more meaning. She had chosen White Gold for some reason she still won’t tell me, and I had picked Metaphorically Sane. What can I say, teenage angst.

**White Gold: Guess who has the best neeewwwsss????**

**Metaphorically Sane: What is it??**

**White Gold: You’ve gotta guess duuddeeeeee**

**Metaphorically Sane: You paid off my student loans?**

**White Gold: Girl, you wish! It’s not that good, but, wait for it……I got us Hollywood Undead tickets!**

**Metaphorically Sane: You’re shittin’ me! How did you afford that shit?**

**White Gold: That’s not important! Just be grateful I love you enough to take you with me!**

**Metaphorically Sane: True, true. When’s the concert, anyway?**

**White Gold: Not for another month, but it’ll be worth the wait. Front row tickets babe!**

**Metaphorically Sane: No. Fuckin’. Way.**

After that, we texted for a good two hours before she had to head off, something about doing laundry or whatever. I lost track of time after a bit, and it wasn’t until I jerked awake from a short nap that I realized I hadn’t done anything all day.

I’m a comic book artist, so technically, I work for myself, but I like to think that I work for the people, constantly asking for opinions or new ideas to incorporate into my stories. I always love reading the ideas of my readers, finding new ways to say a big ‘fuck you’ to all those suit wearing, capitalistic business owners that survived on the hard work of the middle and lower class. Even thinking about it made me angry, but I swallowed the hatred down, knowing it wouldn’t be a good idea to let it all out at once. That was another good thing about my comics, it was a great outlet for all of my emotions that, at the same time, made readers feel like they weren’t alone in the feelings that they had.

A month had passed and the concert was only hours away, and I felt a swell of emotions bubble up inside me all at once. I was so excited that I finally got to see my idols live, instead of just listening to them through headphones, but I felt anxiety as I thought of the massive crowd that would surround me. I sucked in a deep breath to steady myself so I wouldn’t pass out in front of my closet. I was trying to decide what to wear tonight, though I know it probably didn’t matter, I wanted to look nice enough but still casual. After another moments consideration, I picked out one of my favorite shirts, a sleeveless shirt with a cat on it wearing sunglasses that had the universe in them. Even though I had bought this shirt years ago, it still fit my small frame well. I guess I hadn’t grown as much since then as I had hoped. I pulled black leggings on and my favorite black and gray checkerboard vans. I went almost everywhere wearing those vans, and even after four years of wearing them, they were as comfortable and reliable as ever. Getting ready didn’t take as long as I thought, so I still had close to two hours to kill before my friend, Laurie, picked me up for the lengthy drive to New York City. We both moved to Manhattan to pursue art careers, but the fact that several bands came to a city mere hours away from our homes was a huge plus, too.

Instead of sitting around and playing on my phone, I decided to sit and read the old, tattered book that I had read dozens of times. It was a Stephen King novel, 11/22/63; my mom had given it to me back when I was young and promised that I would fall in love with it, and fall in love I did. I read the book several times throughout my highschool and college years, loving the story more and more as I read it year after year. I killed a good hour and a half reading, and so when it got close to the time Laurie was supposed to pick me up, I rushed to grab my camera from my bedroom. Though it wasn’t a part of my career, I loved photography, and though it sounded vain, I thought myself very good at it. I wasn’t sure if I would be able to get into the venue with the camera, but I figured it was worth a shot, considering I would fight tooth and nail to get photos of the band. I looked at the Nikon D3200, smiling fondly at the camera, a gift for my sixteenth birthday from my mom. I had taken care of this thing like it was my own child, and it paid off, since ten years later I was still taking incredible pictures with it. I checked and made sure the SD card was clear before putting it back in its case and slinging it over my shoulder. Just as I did so, I got a quick text from Laurie telling me that she was here. I bolted down the stairs of the apartment building, rushing to get to her car.

“Look who decided to show up!” She hollered out the window, receiving a bitter, yet somehow loving glare in return.

“You just texted me, wench,” I teased, slipping into the passenger seat and buckling in as she sped off, glancing every so often at the GPS that was telling us where to go.

Most of the ride consisted of screaming out the lyrics of every Hollywood Undead song we knew. Though this was fun, it was nothing like the actually experience was sure to be. Though I had never been to one of their concerts myself, several of my readers have written to me and told me about their experiences with the band, about how easy going and fun the guys seemed to be. It puzzled me, how, for lack of a better term, badass they were on stage compared to their apparently sweet selves off stage. I thought about it most of the ride, hoping that I would be able to see it for myself, though I knew it was probably just a silly fantasy.

“You ready, girly?” I heard, pulling me back to reality only to notice that we were parked in front of an already packed venue.

“Bitch, I was born ready,” I smirked, jumping out of the car and racing to the front doors of the venue, Laurie close behind me.

We were in line before I heard her start to chuckle, and I turned to ask what she was giggling about before I saw her fiddling with something in her back pocket.

“What’cha got there?” I asked, incredibly curious as to what she was keeping from me. I thought I saw two black and red lanyards, but she hid them from me before I could get a good look.

“Nothing important,” She smirked, a terrible attempt at a poker face contorting her features. I went to reach around and grab what she was hiding, but she swatted my hand away as I lunged forward. We wrestled for maybe five minutes before I finally ripped the hidden items from her grasp, a howl of success ripping through the already noisy air around me. I stared down at the objects in my hands, two laminated backstage passes on black and red lanyards. I gasped loudly, my eyes darting from my lifelong friend to the passes in my hands.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” I asked, shock making my voice much shakier than I meant it to be.

“I wanted to surprise you, dude!” She defended herself, rolling her eyes at my surprise.

We bickered halfheartedly until we reached the front of the line, handing our tickets to the men at the front table.

“Sorry, ma’am,” one of them said, a big burly man with short hair and dull eyes, “You can’t take that camera in there,” He told me, a seemingly apologetic look playing across his face for a moment.

“Well, what am I supposed to do with it then?” I countered, explaining that I was not going to hand it over to some stranger or risk going back to my car and missing part of the show to put it away. We bickered for several minutes before a tall shadow fell over me, a laugh that sent chills down my spine gracing my ears.

“Just let the pretty lady take the camera in,” the voice said, chilling me straight to the bone, so much so that I was almost scared to turn around, but curiosity got the better of me and I turned around to see who was speaking. Towering over me was George Ragan, Johnny 3 Tears himself. I almost passed out right there, but I fought to keep my compsure like a normal human being. The line behind us started screaming as they came to realize who was standing in front of them, and though he turned to smile and wave, he seemed to keep his attention on me and the guard, who was starting to look more than a little irritated.

“You know we can’t do that, man,” the other guard said, clearly more relaxed than his partner.

“Well yeah, you can, actually. You’re just being assholes to this cute little thing right here,” He said, gesturing to a blushing me.

Both guards looked pissed off now, but they gave up trying to argue and waved me and Laurie through. I turned to thank the singer, but he waved it off with a sly wink and walked away, not saying another word.

**

The people swelled around us as the show was about to begin, all chattering and screaming and moving in one collective mass. I held my camera tightly in my hands, the strap securing it around my neck, as I fiddled with the settings so I could get good shots without interrupting the show too much. As I was doing so, the lights dimmed down, and the crowd cheered louder as one by one, the band members ran out on stage, waving and cheering with the crowd.

“New York mother fuckin’ City!” Charlie Scene yelled, clapping his hands together over his head, which seemed to drive the fans crazy. I rolled with it, cheering and clapping as they began, the chords to Undead gracing my ears. I held the camera up, looking through the small window as I focused in on each of the band members, snapping several shots before moving on. I looked at each of the pictures, loving them more and more as I continued taking them. I was too focused on the photos and the music I didn’t notice Charlie Scene leaning down in my face, microphone up to where I imagine his lips would be.

I looked up and stared at him, his eyes hidden by dark sunglasses. “Looks like we’ve got a photographer in the crowd tonight, ladies and gents!” He shouted, and I could feel the eyes of the surrounding fans turn to me, leaving me flushing and anxious. “Aw, you look cute when you’re all embarrassed,” Scene sort of teased, and I could see his cheeks rise in what I assumed, what I hoped, was a grin. He held out his hand and when I grabbed it, he pulled me onto the stage almost effortlessly. I stumbled up and turned around, looking at the sea of bobbing people around me, shouting and clapping as I looked around, more nervous than ever. I tried to find Laurie in the sea of bodies, my eyes finally resting on her warm and ecstatic face not far from where I was now.

“So, does this cute little thing have a name?” I heard another voice ask, the same voice I heard at the front door: Johnny 3 Tears.

“Addie,” I told him, leaning forward into the microphone so that I could be heard throughout the entire stadium. I couldn’t see his expression, but by his voice, Johnny seemed amused, but I wasn’t sure.

“Well, Addie, can you sing?” He asked, and I shrugged. Sure, I figured I was good at singing, but I had never really done it in front of others. I explained that to him, and he seemed to chuckle. “Well, now would be a perfect time to start! Trade?” He asked, holding out the microphone and another hand which I assumed was for my camera.

I hesitantly traded him, and held up the microphone as an unfamiliar techno-y beat played through the speakers. “Just make something up,” Charlie told me, stepping back so I had the spotlight.

I waited for a moment, opening my mouth to start singing whatever came to mind.

_I'm sick I think I'm sick_   
_Sometimes I think I get like this_   
_I bite my tongue, I clench my fists_   
_Resist at first and then reverse_   
_The night knows me by name_   
_Its shadow trained to dull the pain_   
_All the black begins to blur_   
_Resist at first and then immerse_

My voice seemed small, terrified as it rang through the air of the now quiet stadium. I waited a moment and repeated the verse with more power, my eyes shutting and my body growing tense as I sang.

_It tires me, it makes me sad_   
_To think of all the nights I've had_   
_Eyes shut tightly, I shut down_   
_Won't be that much longer now_   
_In the quiet, in the dark_   
_All my ideals fall apart_   
_When they come for me again_   
_Resist with everything I am_

I could see the band staring at me, even those playing music, with a look of what could only be describe as awe. I felt the rage building inside me as I thought of all of the misfortunes in the world, all the greed, the hate, and of how I was unable to help..

_It tires me, it makes me sad_   
_To think of all the nights I've had_   
_Eyes shut tightly, I shut down_   
_Won't be that much longer now_

The crowd was cheering now, singing along to the lyrics as I spit them off. I think even the band was starting to go along with it, but I was singing too loud to tell.

_I'm sick, I think I'm sick_   
_Sometimes I think I get like this_   
_I bite my tongue, I clench my fists_   
_Resist at first and then reverse_   
_Life's a war, you pick your fight_   
_I think mine picks me first most nights_   
_If I should wake before I die_   
_Then promise me you'll never get this sick inside_

I ran up to the front of the stage, raking my fingers through my short, choppy blond hair, emotion making me lose all control. I felt eyes resting on me, but I didn’t pay attention, I was too focused on the words.

_Can't undo a word I said_   
_Years of struggle still ahead_   
_All the trouble in my head_   
_I wish I were good instead_

I was running out of breath, but I didn’t want to stop singing. My words grew taught and clipped, but I think it only added to the overall effect of the song; bitter and vengeful.

_I'm sick, I think I'm sick_   
_Sometimes I think I get like this_   
_I bite my tongue, I clench my fists_   
_Resist at first and then reverse_   
_My adversary knows me well_   
_She's out for blood, too soon to tell_   
_If I'll outsmart these lies of hell_   
_And think my sick self back to health_

I finished singing, letting the music fade out in the background. I would have passed out right there if it weren’t for the clapping and cheering to keep me grounded. I turned, nearly running into Johnny as he stood right behind me, I hadn’t even heard him approach. I saw a strange look in his eyes, something along the lines of curiosity and something else I couldn’t place, but it scared me and intrigued me all the same. We traded once again, my camera for his microphone, and I dropped down into the crowd below, receiving several slaps on the back and envious stares.

The concert carried on without anything else happening, but the entire time, I felt a certain pair of hazel eyes resting on me.

**

After the concert Laurie and I rushed backstage, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the band. I tried to appear calm and collected, but inside, I was screaming like a banshee. I was nervous and excited, scared Johnny would approach me, but silently hoping he would at the same time.

I heard shouting as the band ran backstage, tugging off their masks and tossing them up in the air. I smiled at their electric enthusiasm, watching from a few feet away, too terrified to approach them. Clearly Laurie didn’t feel the same way, as she ran off to talk to Charlie Scene, the guy she had gushed over since she first started listening to them years ago.

I tried to think of a way to approach the guys, but I guess I really didn’t have to when Johnny himself sauntered over to me, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He had this stupid cocky grin on his face that set off fireworks inside me, leaving me speechless.

“Cat got your tongue?” He teased, pulling his hand out of his pocket and holding it out to me. “I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself. George Ragan, or Johnny, whichever you prefer,” He smirked, his voice as smooth and silky as when I heard it before the concert.

“Uh, nice to meet you. Addie, though I think you already knew that,” I joked, taking his hand and almost gasping at the shock I felt run through my fingertips and up my arm. I watched his face to see if he could feel it, too, but his face gave away nothing.

“You’ve got one helluva voice, chicky,” He praised, his hand falling to his side, as did mine. “If you tell me you don’t sing then I think I might just drop dead right here,” He chuckled, a sound that roused the butterflies in my stomach.

“Sorry to say so, but I don’t,” I said apologetically, biting down on my bottom lip. He gasped, slapping his hand over his nearly exposed chest and took a step back, pretending to gag as he collapsed onto the floor. I giggled and rolled my eyes, looking down at him as he fell into a fit of laughing on the floor, his hands quickly swiping away the tears that had formed at the edges of his eyes. He got up after several minutes of giggling on the floor, towering over me once again.

“Well, we’re gonna have to fix that, huh?” He suggested, leaning down so close I could smell the cologne on his skin and the beer on his breath.

“I guess so,” I nodded sheepishly, a feeling deep inside my gut awakening as the situation intensified, a feeling that both confused and scared the hell out of me.

“Tell me, Addie, would you be open to giving your phone number away to the lovely gent in front of you?” He inquired, his eyebrow arched in curiosity.

I pretended to think for a moment, scrunching my face up in mock conflict. “Oh, I suppose. As long as this gent promises to call me,” I proposed, seeing a fire light up in his eyes.

“I’m sure he will,” He winked as I wrote my number on a scrap of paper and handed it to him, almost gasping as our hands brushed against each other, the electricity I felt earlier lighting up my skin again. We stayed and talked for almost an hour before their manager was ushering them back through the back door. He seemed disappointed, but turned to me as he was leaving.

“I’ll be in touch, my lovely lady,” He said, taking my hand and pressing a gentle kiss on my knuckles, pulling away with a look of deep thought playing on his face. He stood there for a moment, his hand grasping mine before pulling me closer and pressing an electrifying kiss against my forehead.

He rushed off again, turning and waving before he left, taking a small piece of me with him.


	2. Jealousy and Lust

The trip was home was much shorter than the one to the concert hall, and it was mostly spent in silence. There had been minimal chatter between us, mostly about how exhausted we both were from the roller-coaster of a night, and how we were longing for our beds at that moment. I took on the task of driving us back to our respective homes, fighting to keep my eyes open the whole time. We reached my home, and when I pulled in the driveway I realized Laurie had fallen asleep sometime during the trip. I pinched her arm lightly, jolting her awake.

                “We’re at my place. You wanna stay the night or head back to your place?” I asked, and at first I wasn’t sure whether she had heard me or not when she didn’t respond to me at first.

                “I’ll jus’ drive home,” She slurred, crawling out of the passenger seat and stumbling over to the driver’s side. She jumped up and down, rubbing her eyes to help wake herself up.

                “Thanks again, doll,” I said, giving her a long hug before walking in through the front doors of the apartment building. I debated whether I should take the stairs or wait for the elevator, but I decided I didn’t really have the energy to walk up the stairs, so I leaned up against the wall as I waited for the crummy elevator to descend down to the first floor.

                “Now, now,” I heard a voice coo from behind, “What’s a cute little thing like you doing in a shitty ol’ apartment building like this?” It asked, the voice like the purr of a large cat.

                I almost felt too tired to turn around and see who was speaking to me, but my curiosity got the best of me.

                I was well aware it could have been some sort of freak.

                _Curiosity killed the cat…_

No, not a freak at all. Johnny 3 Tears.

                _But satisfaction brought it back…_

                “Can’t afford any place better,” I shrugged, tilting my head back to look into his eyes. They almost seemed to glitter in the pitiful light of the lobby, like sunshine thorough a glass of whiskey. I gasped, the noise barely audible of the rattling of the apartment elevator.

                “Well, someone so beautiful deserves a home equally so,” He stated, his words sending shivers down my spine. “Want to come stay with me?” He chuckled, but his tone seemed serious. I pondered his offer for what could have been a minute or an hour before I finally nodded.

                “Let me get my things,” I said, backing into the elevator, only to have him follow me. “Don’t think I can pack my things by myself?” I teased, jabbing him inside before looking back at the doors of the elevator.

                “Oh, my dear, but that’s so far from the truth,” He exaggerated, placing his hands over his chest. “I just can’t stand the thought of being away from you for even a moment,” He gasped, those gorgeous eyes of his widening like the moon. I just stood in silence, rolling my eyes at the still stranger’s ridiculous behavior.

                The doors of the elevator opened and I hopped outside, walking down the hallway and pushing into my room, not before being rammed into by another stranger, his hair shaggy and a deep shade of brown, his eyes equally so.

                “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” He gasped, setting his things down to steady me, his grip strong and sure on my shoulders. “Are you okay?” He checked, looking me over to make sure I hadn’t been hurt.

                “Don’t worry about it, you all good?” I asked, swallowing tightly as I felt Johnny’s eyes burn into me, the flames of jealousy flickering behind his hazel orbs. I tried to push away the feeling of uneasiness that crawled beneath my skin, gnawing on my lip in an attempt to fight off the discomfort as I spoke with the stranger.

                “All good,” He reassured me, holding out his free hand, which I took swiftly. “Brian,” He introduced, charm seeping through into a graceful grin.

                “Addie,” I nodded, letting my hand drop to my side as I looked up at him. “Do you need help with any of that?” I offered, gesturing to his bags on the floor before me, but he promptly shook his head, explaining that he wouldn’t want to cause me any trouble, and when I protested, he shushed me quickly before giving me a respectful nod and continuing his way down toward the end of the hall.

                I shoved my key into my lock and opened the door to my dingy apartment, stepping inside and growing increasingly self conscious as Johnny stepped inside, inspecting what had been my home ever since I got out of college. I quickly jogged to my room, dragging a duffle bag out from underneath my bed and stuffing it full of clothes, chargers, any other necessities, and, of course, pepper spray. What can I say? You can never be too careful.

                I finished packing my things and scurried out of my room to see Johnny looking out the window that looked over a small portion of the city. He didn’t seem to notice me as I approached him, so consumed in his thoughts that he seemed oblivious to the world around him. I reached out and lightly brushed his shoulder, jerking him from whatever he was thinking about and thrusting him back into reality.

                “Ready to go?” He asked, still seeming preoccupied as he walked away from the window. I nodded, having to jog to keep up with his hasty pace. We hurried down to the lobby and out through the front doors, the cool nighttime air sending shivers down my spine, but Johnny didn’t seem to notice, his pace remaining steady as we rounded a corner and stopped in front of a sleek black car, clearly expensive. “Get in,” He commanded, his words sharp and clipped, a hint of jealousy on his words as he spoke.

                I did as he said and slid into the passenger seat, shoving my bag down between my knees as he got in and started the car, speeding down the street and away from the apartment.

 

**

 

It was only a few minutes before Johnny parked the car in front of a lush looking building, glass windows glittering in the waning moon and reflecting the ever waking city in front of it. “Wow,” I breathed, getting out of the car to stand before the building, its massive form towering over me, making me feel so small. I sucked in a breath and turned toward the singer, who watched me with a certain adoration that I couldn’t really place, his eyes seeming to take in every inch of me as I stood there, my skin tingling from tiny bolts of lightning that seemed to shoot from his gaze.

                “What are you staring at?” I questioned, but he just shook his head and made his way toward the door, near silent mumbling carrying toward me on the breeze. I pushed the questions to the back of my mind, my curiosity the least of my worries at the moment.

                I followed in suit, slipping through the doors as he held it open, nodding to him gratefully. We walked toward the elevator, waiting in silence as it began its descent to the lobby. It finally reached the ground floor and when we stepped in, I waited in silence as I felt his eyes rest upon me again, a certain hunger haunting his gaze once more. I squirmed awkwardly, though he didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t care as he continued to watch me until we reached the top floor, taking a right and walking down the white halls lined with blue at the bottoms, plush pastel blue carpets cushioning my already nearly silent steps. We stopped in front of one of the dark blue doors, and I stepped inside, dropping my bag to the floor, my eyes scanning over the room before me, only for my vision to quickly be obstructed by a towering body pressing me against the door.

                “I can’t be the only one that feels this way,” Johnny almost moaned, his hot breath tickling against my lip, his eyes frenzied and intense as he tugged eagerly at my shirt. My cheeks grew hot and I tried to avert my gaze, only to have it brought back to him as he turned my face so I had to look at him. “Please tell me you feel it, too,” He begged, our lips brushing against each others as he grew closer. Of course I felt something between the two of us, but was it really something I wanted to go after? I felt anxiety grow in my belly, but there was something else there, hiding beneath the terror, something that urged me on, demanding I continue, and with each passing moment, that voice grew stronger, overpowering the fear that rested in my stomach, and almost automatically, I slammed my lips against his, the taste of beer still tainting his lips. He kissed back, his lips working against my own as his tongue darted against my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I smirked, keeping my mouth tightly shut, which clearly frustrated him as he let out an irritated growl, a noise that sent shivers across my skin and fueled the seemingly insatiable lust in my gut. I waited as his hand slipped around to my lower back, stealthily slipping beneath my shirt and trailing up to my breast, forcing my mouth open with a gasp, giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, battling my own for dominance. I let my hands explore his broad form, slowly slipping to the growing mass in the front of his pants, making him moan loudly with desire. His nails dug into my skin, sending a strange wave of pleasure through my body, and I gasped as he ripped my shirt from my torso, leaving my chest exposed, only hidden by the lacey red bra I wore. My cheeks burned a deep red, and Johnny almost seemed to sense my embarrassment as he tore off his own shirt as well, exposing lean muscle and tattoos coloring his skin, almost making me lick my lips in desire. His arms snaked around my waist, easily picking me up and carrying me to the sofa, pressing me into the soft cushions, waiting in anticipation as he impatiently pulled off his pants and climbed on top of me, presenting me with an enticing pressure that made me moan softly. His lips plunged toward mine once more, his hand guiding my own to his rock hard member, making him shiver in pleasure. I smirked against his lips, hearing a loud moan explode from his throat, only making me grin wider.

                “Holy fucking shit, Johnny!”

                “Charlie?” Johnny gasped, sitting up and quickly covering my exposed torso, and his lower half, with a blanket that had been resting on the back of the couch.

                “Addie?” A woman called, stepping out of another room damn near naked.

                “Laurie?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is the first chapter. I know it's not really realistic, but hell, it's my fanfiction, lol.
> 
> The song is Think I'm Sick by Icon For Hire.
> 
> Also I don't own the book 11/22/63. Stephen King does, obviously lol.


End file.
